general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 10
Keith and Troy finally arrive at Benjamin's house, which is quite luxury due to the amount of money he has been making from his illegal actions. Keith steps out of the car and looks around for anyone who might be driving by or neighbors who might come out of their house. Keith looks at the time and it shows that it is eight thirty, taking them an hour to get to Ben's house. "Aight, let's go." Keith says to Troy as they begin pulling Jamal out the car and over to the doorway. Benjamin who noticed them coming up the drive-way immediately opens the door for them as both Keith and Troy hold a unconscious Jamal and put him on the couch. "Don't put him on the couch, you idiots, I don't want no blood on it!" Benjamin growls. "Sorry boss, but where do we put him?" Troy asks. "Go throw him in the basement, make sure he has a chair, I got some...questions for him." Benjamin says with a smug smirk on his face. Moments later Jamal awakens in a slightly dazed state and in pain from the force put upon the back of his head. He's facing down and looks up to see Benjamin, Keith, and Troy standing up over him, noticing the colors they wear, but not their faces. "Whe-where am I? Who the fuck are y'all?" Jamal asks. "Oh my dear boy, I'm one of Tyler's "buddies" it seems to me that you know who killed him, and you still owe him some money." "Like hell I do! Don't be throwing around accusations." Jamal says angrily. "There's no point in lying to me, I know that you owe him that money and I know that you know who killed him." "Pfft, I dunno shit, or what the fuck you talking 'bout." Jamal spat. Benjamin visibly angered by Jamal's lies, punches Jamal right in the mouth causing him to instantaneously bleed. "I WILL get answers out of you, one way...or another. "If you was finna get answers out of me, you would've done it by now." Jamal says smugly smiling. Ben gets even more angered and starts beating on him some more. "Don't FUCK with me, it's the last thing you wanna do, trust me you will regret it, now stop with the bullshit and let's make this easier for both of us." "You gonna have to try harder old man, I've taken worst than this." Benjamin silently looked at Jamal who was slightly bruised but had blood gushing out of his mouth and some blood coming from his forehead. He walked over to a table filled with darkness and turned on the lightbulb above it revealing many knives and other types of melee weapons. "Now, it's time to have some fun." Benjamin said with a sadistic look on his face. ---- Jamero was in the living room frantic and pacing while Tyrone and Eddie sat on the couch with a concerned face. "Do you know where he went after you guys finished eating?" Jamero asks. "No, he said he was going back to his crib, which is here, and that was the last time I seen him." Tyrone replies. "Yeah, he didn't call us, or nothing, we was just assuming he went straight home." Eddie says. "Fuck this, I'm calling the police." Jamero says as he picks up the phone. "Jamero, you can't, you gotta wait for twenty four hours to pass, because the feds system for missing people is fuckin' broken." Tyrone says."Tyrone, I frankly don't give a shit." Jamero is about to dial 9-1-1 when the phone starts ringing and the caller ID shows Jamal's name. "Wait, guys, it's Jamal!" Jamero says. "Hello? Jamal where are you? Are you okay?!" Jamero asks worried. "This ain't Jamal." Benjamin says in a deep voice. "Wha-who the hell is this?!" "Someone that should be making the demands, and not you." Jamero gulps and slightly starts to sweat as he worries for his little cousin. "Wha-what do you want from me?" Jamero asks. "I simply want answers, but your friend Jamal here isn't exactly, what I would say, cooperating so he had to learn the hard way." Benjamin says in a mocking tone. "The hard way? What the fuck do you mean?" Jamero says getting angered. "Let's just say, the next time you see him, he won't be in the best shape." Benjamin says smiling as he looks towards Jamal who is now missing his left hand, which is also cauterized, has a bloody mouth, and the right earlobe missing. "Now, shall we start arranging deals, should I say? About how much money would you pay for your friend." Benjamin says. "You motherfucker, when I find you, I will KILL you, no questions asked." Jamero says extremely angered and almost ferociously. "Heh, we'll see about that." "We won't see, it will happen." "I think we should stop with these petty threats, they're really starting to irritate me, now here's the deal, you have a week to get your little buddy back, or I'll kill him, the deal is ten grand, whether you like it or not is none of my concern, but I want you to call this number back whenever you have the money, I don't give a shit when, but just know when that week is over, your friend won't be breathing anymore." Benjamin says with a evil smirk on his face. Jamero freezes up and almost in tears, doesn't know what to say. "Okay...fine." Jamero says worried and in a sad tone. "Good, ta-ta." Benjamin says as he hangs up the phone. Jamero breaks down in tears in front of Tyrone and Eddie, leaving them confused and even more worried about what's going on. "What happened?" Tyrone asks in a concerned tone. "Jamal...is in danger, and he's dead unless we have that money..." Jamero says still crying. To Be Continued... Previous: Issue 9 Next: Issue 11 Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Jamal Cozart *Jamero Cozart *Benjamin *Troy *Keith *Tyler (Mentioned) Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark